TAU Collection
by kiwipuppy
Summary: A collection of my Transcendence AU oneshots from tumblr; spruced up for fanfiction! Check individual chapters for summaries.
1. Worry

Summary: Henry frets over Mabel and the triplets.

* * *

Henry sat slouched in a hospital waiting room chair. His legs were just a little too long for his feet to rest comfortably on the floor. His elbows spilled over to the neighbouring chair's arm rests. Mabel was in a room down the hall getting examined, after coming in with stomach cramps. She didn't seem too worried, but Henry had worked himself up into a lather worrying about her and the babies.

In the chair to his right Soos sat thumbing through a _Women's Day_ magazine. He had offered to drive him and Mabel to the hospital when Henry's car had refused to start. Every once in a while he'd hum to himself and dogear a page. Henry wondered, with a distant sort of interest, if he planned on taking the magazine with him when they left.

In the chair to his left, Henry could feel the almost presence of his brother in law. Others seemed to feel it too. Even though every other seat was taken, the chair remained unfilled.

Henry closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was met with the unmistakable grey-scale sprawl of the dreamscape. Though the vague layout of the hospital remained, his and Dipper's chairs were the only two in the room. The others had all disappeared along with their occupants. Dipper floated an inch or two above his chair in an imitation of sitting. He had the posture of a businessman, legs crossed, one hooked over the other, his hands folded in his lap.

"What have I told you about putting me to sleep without my permission?" Henry asked, crossing his arms over his chest and turning his head to face Dipper. There was a hint of teasing to his voice, punctuated with a steely edge that Dipper couldn't quite place. Dipper tilted his head a bit to the left, and smiled.

"Well Mabs isn't really here to relay my requests," Dipper started. A shadow passed over Henry's face, and the waver in his voice clicked in Dipper's mind. Worry. The trickster grin on Dipper's face melted seamlessly into a soft smile, and his voice lost the sarcastic quality it usually held.

"I just have a quick message."

"Oh, um, okay," Henry said, wondering what was urgent enough to put him asleep, but not enough to tell Mabel. "What is it?" Dipper had to fight down the urge to exclaim 'You're a dork!', to at least attempt to stay serious. A pinched grin passed his face despite his best efforts.

"I'm getting a summon. They're rather," Dipper stopped for a moment. He worked his jaw as if trying to figure out the best adjective to use. His nose wrinkled as words like 'stupid' and 'annoying as hell' rolled through his head. "Persistent." He finished finally, with a flourish of his hand. "I'm going to have to go, so tell Mabel for me if I'm not back by the time she is."

"Why don't you just go tell her yourself?" Henry asked in response. Dipper shifted, an uncomfortable expression settling over his features.

"She's in there getting examined by a gynecologist, so I'll pass." Dipper snarked, rolling his eyes, and sticking his tongue out like a child. "Just tell her."

Before Henry had a chance to respond, he opened his eyes to the blinding florescent white of the real room. He stifled a laugh, and shook his head at the now, empty seat to his left. Henry's mood lifted, and he filled the rest of the wait for Mabel with conversation with Soos. When Mabel came into the waiting room with her doctor, anxiety bloomed in Henry's heart again. He got up and joined her as she said goodbye to the doctor.

"Everything alright?" Henry asked, as the doctor retreated back down the hallway. Mabel smiled, and pulled her sweater back on over her head. The front was knitted with a little extra room, and decorated with three piglets playing.

"Yup!" She cheered, pulling her hair up out of the collar. "Something called 'Braxton-Hick' contractions or something. They're totally normal." Relief flooded Henry, as Soos joined them to leave. She glanced around, and frowned.

"Dipper got summoned." Henry said, soft enough that nobody else in the waiting room would hear. Mabel nodded, and they walked out of the waiting room. Soos dug through his pockets for his keys, the magazine he'd been looking through folded under his arm.

"It was nothing serious, but I'm glad you were worried about me." Mabel smiled, and laced her fingers through Henry's own.


	2. Sentiment

Summary: Pacifica makes a deal with Alcor the Dreambender.

* * *

"Come on," Pacifica demanded, holding up a pair of too-small high heels. She waved them, with a subtle flick of the wrist, in Dipper's face. "These were my favourite shoes when I was younger. The memories tied to them or, like, the sentiment, or whatever, surrounding them should be more than enough for you to spend the night in corporeal form, right?"

"I don't know, Paz," Dipper said. The bat wings at his back twitched, and he rubbed the back of his neck. In his black and gold suit, he looked out of place in Pacifica's white and pastel bedroom. He glanced at the shoes in Pacifica's hand, a pair of purple, diamond studded pumps. He could feel the sentimental energy they gave off. It definitely would be enough for him to stay human looking and solid for a few hours. His mouth pinched into a straight line."I told Mabel I'd stay home today. I wouldn't have even answered this summon if I hadn't known it was you."

"This event is extremely important to me," Pacifica replied, a steely edge in her voice. She placed her free hand on her hip, and scowled. "And if I don't show up with a decent date I'll be so embarrassed, and it's way too last minute for anyone else, and my stupid date cancelled on me!" She punctuated th last word with a stomp of her foot, and her voice broke into a whine.

"I get it, really, but," Dipper started, only to get cut off by a loud frustrated noise from Pacifica. He stopped and stared at her.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this," Pacifica grumbled, in a voice that was hardly even audible. She placed the shoes on her bed with a huff, and clasped her hands in front of her chest. She widened her eyes, and pouted. "Please, Dipper. If not for the benefits of the deal, then do it for me?" Pacifica pleaded, batting her eyelashes a few times for effect.

"That's not fair," Dipper groaned, covering his eyes with an arm. "Nobody can resist the Pacifica Puppy Eyes."

"So you'll do it?" Pacifica said, clapping her hands together in excitement. Dipper lowered his arm, and narrowed his eyes at Pacifica. Her eyes were sparkling. He threw his head back and sighed.

"Fine," Dipper agreed. Pacifica grabbed the shoes off her bed. She thrust them at Dipper with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "But," Dipper said, putting up a finger to stop Pacifica. He pointed it at her. " _You_ have to tell Mabel why I'm not hanging out with her tonight."

"Deal." Pacifica replied with a sharp nod. Dipper snapped his fingers and the shoes went up in blue flames. She wiggled, and then threw her arms around him with a squeak. "Thank you! You're the best. I love you!"

"Oh, really?" Dipper smirked. Pacifica pulled away, as she realized what she'd just said. She rolled her eyes, in an attempt to brush off the comment, but her flushing face betrayed her.

"As if!" Pacifica exclaimed, flipping her bangs out of her face. She averted her eyes and cleared her throat. She shook herself off mentally, and squared her shoulders. "Anyway, you are to look presentable, and __human__ when you pick me up tonight at six."

"Alright," Dipper said. "Don't forget to call my sister. I'll probably get six hours out of those shoes plus whatever fancy food I get to eat... So you've got a midnight curfew, Cinderella." He teased.

Pacifica stuck out her tongue, and Dipper vanished from her bedroom. She sighed, and screwed her eyes shut, flopping into her bed. She covered her face with her hands, and swallowed down a scream. She took a deep breath, and grabbed for her phone on the night stand. She started punching in Mabel's number, but stopped halfway through. She dropped her hands to her chest, as the realization crashed down on her all at once.

"I'm in love with a demon." She breathed.

She stared, wide-eyed, at the ceiling. Her empty bedroom offered no comfort.


	3. Fight

Summary: Mabel gets into a disagreement.

* * *

"Fight me, you attractive stranger!" Mabel yelled, racing forward with a war cry. Dipper lurched forward, perhaps a little faster than a human should have been able to, and held her back. She thrashed against him. "Come on brobro, lemme at her!"

"Mabs, you know I love chaos more than anyone," Dipper said, giving the girl in front of them a sympathetic look. Mabel had convinced him to disguise himself as her human brother to meet her new college friends at a party. When he'd agreed to come, he'd had a feeling something would go wrong. Then again, in his mind it'd been something he did. "But you've been drinking and I'm pretty sure you'll regret this."

"She insulted my taste in music." Mabel whined, pulling at Dipper's arms.

"I'm still seventy-three percent sure you'd regret this," Dipper added. A small crowd had started forming around the commotion. He lowered his voice and continued. "It's just music, it's really not worth it."

"I only insulted your music taste because you listen to that preternatural garbage!" The girl said, flicking a lock of auburn hair over her shoulder. Dipper's eye twitched, and Mabel started thrashing again.

"Excuse me?" Dipper said, his voice cutting through the noise. The room dropped a few degrees. He could see dingy shades of disgust and pride roll off the girl in his minds eye. He fought down the violent thoughts that clawed their way from deep inside him.

"What," The girl sneered. "Do you like that freak stuff too?"

Dipper took a deep breath and lowered his voice so only Mabel could hear him.

"I don't want you getting arrested, so I'm still not going to let you fight her," He whispered, arms coiling just a bit tighter around Mabel's middle. "But trust me when I tell you... She'll get what's coming to her."

"Fine!" Mabel said, voice sharp and dripping with resentment. She stopped struggling, and Dipper started to lead her away.

"Alright nothing to see here," Dipper announced to the crowd. He turned back to the girl. He smiled just a bit too wide, eyes flashing gold for a split second. "Enjoy the rest of your night. Pleasant dreams."


	4. Family Mixer

Summary: Tyrone Evergreen attends a university event with his "niece". (Based on Dipper the Demonology Student by flying-guinea-pig on tumblr.)

* * *

The university was having a family mixer, and Tyrone Evergreen was going to be there, damn it. Even if that meant a few hours of attempting to wrangle Lucy Ann and all the shenanigans she came with. She and Dipper arrived a little late. Sunset had been just after six, and Lucy Ann wasn't too keen on sunlight.

"Hey, Tyrone," Maria called, when she spotted them coming in the entrance. "Come meet my mom!" Dipper started towards them only to be stopped by Professor Hicks.

"Ah, Mr. Evergreen," He said, clapping a gentle hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Glad you could make it. I hardly see you outside of class."

"My work is a bit hectic, but I managed to get a free night," Dipper replied, a small smile on his face. Lucy Ann punched him playfully in the leg, and Dipper looked down. "Oh, yeah, this is my niece, Lucy Ann."

"Nice to meet you," Hicks beamed down at her. Lucy Ann put on her best saccharine smile. "I had no idea Tyrone had a niece."

"Nice to meet you too Professor," She said, brushing off her dress. " _Uncle_ Tyrone talks about your class all the time. Is it true you once deciphered some Latin from a summoning spell that just said _I'm an idiot for summoning you._ "

"Well," Hicks started. He'd shared that anecdote once in class to demonstrate that some demons seemed to have a sense of humor. He cleared his throat, and looked back at Dipper. A stern look crossed over his face. "Are you certain you should be sharing information about demonology with such a young girl."

"Oh she's such an... Inquisitive child," Dipper said, his voice a bit strained. He ruffled Lucy Ann's hair and smiled. "I'd never do anything to put her in danger, of course."

"Of course," Hicks said, looking down at Lucy Ann, who smiled up at him. "Well, I ought to continue mingling."

"Right, see you," Dipper replied, hand still on Lucy Ann's head.

"Quit it, or I'll bite." Lucy Ann said, still smiling wide at the retreating professor. Dipper pulled his hand away.

"You wouldn't." Dipper countered.

"We both know that's a lie." Lucy Ann replied, as they began walking toward Maria. Dipper sighed. This was going to be a long night.


	5. The Summoner

Summary: Dipper returns from a summoning gone south. (tw: blood, gore)

* * *

"Ugh," Mabel groaned, flopping back on her bed. "Calc is the _worst_." She pushed her graphing calculator off the bed and it clattered on the attic floor. Eleventh grade math had gotten really hard really fast, and Mabel hated it. She wondered what she'd have to give Dipper to make her understand it perfectly. "Blarg!"

"You okay in here sweetie?" Stan asked, poking his head in.

"Yeah, just homework stuff," Mabel complained. "I'm so bored. I hope Dippin' Dots gets back soon."

"Summoning?" Stan asked, sympathy coating his voice. Mabel sat up and nodded. "I'm sure he'll be back soon. Want something to eat, kiddo?"

"Nah, but could you bring me the jug of Mable Juice." Mabel asked, looking back down at her notes. Stan made a face, but went downstairs to grab Mabel her Nightmare Tonic. Mabel started to hum some old Sev'ral Timez song to herself. After a minute there was a soft _pop_ on the other side of the room, and Mabel smiled, looking up from her work. "Finally! Hey Dip- Whoa what happened?"

"Hm," Dipper breathed, looking around the room, but not really seeming to see any-thing. Mabel scrambled up from her bed, pushing down the fear bubbling in her chest. Dipper was covered in blood head to toe. Mabel reached out a hand to him, and he barred his teeth. A cat-like hiss escaped his mouth, and Mabel pulled her hand back. Dipper blinked hard. "Mabel? What's wrong, you look-"

"Dipper, holy shit," Mabel cried, flinging her arms around him. Dipper looked down at her, only to notice his own hands. Mabel pulled away, holding dipper by the shoulders. Panic flitted through her voice. "What happened, are you okay?"

"I,um," Dipper looked down at himself. Blood dripped from his shoes, and splashed on the wooden floor. "I'm not entirely sure. I mean, yes, I'm okay, just... Confused." Mabel looked down at herself and exclaimed.

"Are you corporeal?" She shrieked, her breath coming in shallow gasps. Her front had been stained with blood. She held out her shaking hands, and tried to catch her breath. "Okay, sorry, kind of freaking out."

"It's okay," Dipper replied "I would be too."

"Mabel, what's going on up here?" Stan yelled, brass knuckles at the ready. He looked between Mabel and Dipper and lowered his hands. "What the hell did I miss in the last two minutes."

"I think I killed him," Dipper said after a second, looking down at his hands.

"Who?" Stan questioned, leaning in the doorway.

"Killed him?" Mabel asked, a sharp note still in her voice. "Wait, what literally."

"Well, I mean a murder _would_ account for all the blood currently staining my attic." Stan deadpanned.

"The summoner, I'm pretty sure I-" Dipper started. He coughed hard, choking on something. He spit something out. A molar clattered on the ground. Everyone in the attic stopped and stared as it skittered across the floor. There was a moment of heavy silence as this new information sunk in. "Okay, scratch that. I'm definitely sure I killed him."

"I'm gonna puke," Mabel said, racing out of the room. Dipper curled in on himself, hovering in a ball.

"Hey, kid, it's... It's gonna be okay," Stan stammered, placing a comforting hand on his nephew's back.

"No, it wͤ͠o̕ņ̉͋tͮ!̶̿́̐͆̆ " Dipper sobbed. "I killed somebody, and..." He trailed off, poking his face out again.

"What," Stan asked. "What is it?"

"I liked it." Dipper whispered, tears streaming down his face.


	6. Second Chance

Summary: Pacifica gets an unexpected visitor.

* * *

Pacifica was sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine, when she heard something. She looked around, trying find the source of the noise, and a small black shape caught her attention. She squeaked, straightening up to get a better look. A black cat leaped up on her bed, and she tensed. The ct meowed, but there was something off about the sound.

"What," Pacifica murmured. She took a closer look at the animal now sitting on her bed. It's eyes were burning yellow, and a small gold star hung from its collar. "Dipper!?" She hissed.

"Hi," The cat said. It smiled, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth. Pacifica sputtered, losing all pretense of holding her high class persona. "Long time no see, beautiful."

"I- What?" Pacifica said, blush rising to her cheeks. Dipper kneaded her bedspread with his paws, and Pacifica remembered her parents downstairs. They were waiting for her to come to dinner. "You can't be here now. Also, I thought you didn't like cats?"

"I don't," Dipper said, hopping up into Pacifica's lap. "But this form is, unfortunately, easier to keep corporeal." There was a pause, and Pacifca's hand instinctively found its way to Dippers head. He leaned into it, enjoying the feeling of being pet. "Mabel heard you were visiting your parents, and asked me to come steal you. Want to ditch, and come party."

"Enticing offer," Pacifica replied. She thought about it a moment. "But no. My parents seem to be actually trying to make things better between us. I'm giving them a chance."

"I suppose that's fair," Dipper replied. "I could stick around in case things go wrong."

"No, that'd be unfair to them," Pacifica laughed, picking up Dipper and turning him to face her. "But if things do start going south, the shack will be my first stop. Sound good?"

"Is that a deal?" Dipper asked. Pacifica put him down on the bed and rolled her eyes.

"No way, kitten," She said, with a wink. "I've seen too many magical girl animes to make any kind of contract with a talking cat."

"Of course." Dipper laughed, and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


	7. Bad Run

Summary: Alcor answers an interesting summons.

* * *

Alcor was having a bad run. That's what the worlds leading demonology experts said at least. From where Dipper stood, he could have sworn it was humans having the bad run. So often lately he'd been summoned by hateful people. Violent, zealous cults. Abusers. Murderers. It was sickening. He felt the pull of a summon and followed it.

"W̵ho̧ ͡ḑar͝e̴s ͟su̡m͝m͘o̕n ̛Ā̶l̈̐ͧ͠c͞oͧͭ͐r̿͠ ́the͞ ̴Dͩr̊͞e̢ͥà̊̅ͭ̅͡mͧ̆̓͂ͤ̑b̀e̔̈͒̎̑n͞d̂͗ͮe̒r͂?" Dipper roared, with his usual fanfare.

"Me," A small voice squeaked. Dipper looked down at the little girl in front of him. She couldn't be more than six by the looks of her. Dipper looked around, trying to find the foolish summoner who would sacrifice this child to him. There was nobody else in the room. The very pink, cute room. He looked back at the girl. "I summoned you!"

"Why would you do that," Dipper asked, anger mixing with concern in his voice. Fury was bubbling in his chest. What careless parents this girl must have to lead her to this.

"'Cause I know you used to be nice," She replied with childlike simplicity. Dipper stared at her, bewildered. "Mom said so."

"Your mother told you I was nice?" Dipper questioned, starting to literally fume. Careless indeed!

"Yes," The girl said. "Aria Mati. She said you used to help her, sometimes."

"Aria..." Dipper trailed off, trying to remember who that was. Cassie. Well, not Cassie, but the latest reincarnation of her. "Aria had a child?" The girl nodded, and smiled. Dipper pulled his legs up to hover cross legged. Maybe he could humour this girl. "What is it you have summoned me for?"

"I heard that you've been sad lately," The girl said. Dipper blinked. "So I want you to remember how to be happy." There was a heavy pause.

"You... Did you," Dipper started, in a strangled voice. "Did you think I forgot? Forgot how to be happy?"

"Maybe?" She said. The was a small pause, and then Dipper snorted. It wasn't long before he was howling with laughter, leaning back in the air with a hand on his forehead. If he'd actually needed air to survive he might have passed out.

"Okay," He laughed, taking a deep breath to try and even out his voice. "I promise I haven't forgotten, but kid, you really shouldn't summon a demon for such a silly reason. It's dangerous, and your mother really ought've told you so."

"Sorry." The girl said.

"I'll let you off with a warning," Dipper said, regaining his composure. "But I don't want to hear from you again." The girl nodded, her face as serious as a six year old could get. Dipper retreated back to the mindscape, grinning from ear to ear.

He'd needed that.


End file.
